


Your Hired

by MinaTheGoddessOfKawaii



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Escorts, Couch Sex, F/F, Fluff and Smut, HanaMercy Week, Loss of Virginity, One Shot, Secretly a Virgin, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 22:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12022566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinaTheGoddessOfKawaii/pseuds/MinaTheGoddessOfKawaii
Summary: Hana hires Angela as her escort





	Your Hired

**Author's Note:**

> The only day I think I'm doing of HanaMercy week is day three unless there is a depression themed day... But I do love this ship and I'm happy people enjoy it as well.

Hana was a nineteen-year-old girl, still a virgin. She was old enough to buy an escort, also with her money from gaming she had enough money to buy an escort. She was thinking about it all night. Her parents were even gone for the weekend.

She takes a deep breath, she had already had the number ready.

“Alright Song you got this…” Hana gives a small sigh.

She presses the ‘dial’ button and waits.

RIng

Ring

Ring

“Hello?” A voice says on the other line.

“H-Hello! Uhm I'm Hana Song!” She says nervously.

“Oh yes… Dva right?” The voice asks.

Hana nods her head even though the person could not see her, “Yep that's me” She takes another breath as she calms herself down.

“Now you order Angela right?” The voice asks.

“Yes, she is the blonde right?” Hana asks making sure she had gotten the right one.

“Alright Dva. Angela is with another client right now but I will make sure she gets to you in an hour or so” The voice says. Shuffling was heard in the background.

The call ended, Hana looks at her phone. “Oh no… I- I'm so bad!” She slaps the back of her head.

“I can't believe I really called!” Hana was scared out of her mind. She remembers reading Angela’s profile though. She pulls up the page again, “It says she is a supportive partner so she must be okay with a virgin right?” Hana asks herself.

Meanwhile the voice from the phone was calling Angela.

Angela was currently busy, with another client of course. 

“Wait, Fari I gotta take this” Angela picks up the phone while looking back at the sweaty woman.

“Yeah Boss?” Angela says a bit out of breath.

“Your over do Angela… Your time with that girl is up!” Her boss says.

“Sorry she won't cum… But I have another appointment right?” Angela asks.

“Yes with that Korean girl” Her boss sighs.

“Ah right… Hana was it?” She asks.

“Leave the questions for when you get outta there alright!” The voice hung up in an angry mood.

Angela continued to finger the girl until she climaxed.

Hana was still sitting on her couch, she was bored yet excited. She hoped the blonde didn't look like every porn star on PornHub that had an out stretched pussy, and some ugly un-realistic look to them.

Hana got off to porn stars all the time but even then she was disgusted with what whores they are, not like they had choice. For some it was a side job, for others it was a career.

There was a knock at the door. Hana jumped in her seat and looked at the door. Could that be Angela?

Hana slowly got up, her hand was shaky on the door handle.

“Remember what Sonic Sez… Don't open the door for people you don't know…” She says to herself.

“But you know who she is” She ponders.

“But have never met her-” She stopped talking when there was another knock.

She quickly opened the door and saw the blonde.

“Hello there,” Angela says with a soft smile as she holds out her hand.

Hana just stood there awkwardly before taking Angela’s hand.

“Uhm… Hi, Im H-Hana…” The girl was scared out of her mind.

“Is everything okay dear?” Angela lets herself in and walks Hana over to the couch.

Hana was sweating, “I'm a virgin” She blurted out.

Angela’s eyes widen but turn soft as she cups Hana’s cheek, “You're okay with me taking your virginity? Don't you want someone that loves-” She was cut off.

“I- All the guys you supposedly love me are creeps! They only watch my streams! Everyone online says I'm beautiful but everyone here says Im ugly!” Hana had felt the same experience most girls feel.

Angela had never had that happen to her before but wanted to feel for the girl, “Alright Hana, how do you want it? Passionate or rough?” She asks.

“I- Can you do me gentle but loving? Like if we had just gotten married?” Hana asks with a small smile forming on her face.

Angela thinks about it, “Of course dear… But no one has ever asked me for such a package” She chuckles softly.

Angela leans in slowly as does Hana.

The two kissed, lips locking onto lips. Angela’s teeth barely grazing Hana’s bottom lip which left her quivering.

The blonde’s tongue had worked its way into the girl's mouth, Angela explored as she pleased.

Angela’s hand ran through Hana’s hair, “You look so beautiful dear” She whispers to the younger girl.

Hana blushed at the comment, she enjoyed Angela’s company.

After a bit of kissing the blonde slowly pulled up Hana’s shirt to see the girl wearing a pink bra.

Angela didn't mind leaving Hana in her bra for a little while, she wanted the girl to enjoy herself before her virginity was taken.

Hana’s pants soon came off as well, her panties were matt black.

Blue eyes piercing into brown eyes. Hana looked a bit scared as she shivered from her bare skin being exposed.

“Liebe it's okay… You're in good hands” She cooed “I will make you feel good… Don't worry” She says kissing the girls neck.

Hana nods and Angela starts to unclip the girl's bra.

“Such cute breasts you have Hana,” Angela says as she cups one. As Hana’s nipples harden, Angela’s tongue starts to tease them. Her tongue would roll over them or rub against them. But soon Angela’s whole mouth was sucking on Hana’s petite breasts.

Hana gives out soft moans and gasps as her nipples are licked and played with, teeth pulling at them occasionally.

Angela pulls back to give Hana another kiss then moves down from Hana’s creamy tummy to her finally designation.

Angela smiles as she sees her work has done well, judging by the wet spot on Hana’s panties. It was a bit hard to see since they were black but either way, Angela could smell Hana’s arousal.

She starts to lick at the spot which gives friction between Hana’s clit and her panties.

Hana gives out a breathy moan, one different than the others.

“You want fingers correct?” Angela asks.

Hana’s eyes flutter as she manages to nod her head yes.

Angela felt a bit bad for Hana’s virginity taken by fingers rather than some guys cock.

She pulled down Hana’s panties to her ankles, Hana kicked them off the rest of the way.

Angela licked her fingers, not that she needed more lube but it would make it hurt less for Hana.

She then slowly inserted one finger into the girl. 

Hana’s back arched and groaned, “Ow!” She says a bit high pitched. 

“Hush Liebe it's going to be okay,” Angela says.

She starts to finger the girl at a slow pace. Hana’s back was arching and trying to get away from the pain, it felt as if she was being torn apart.

But Hana’s groans of pain turned into moans of pleasure, “Ah~ Angela” She gasps.

“I-It's starting to feel better!” Hana moans.

Angela nods with a smile, she fits a second finger into the tight girl.

Each pump was slow but hard, hearing Hana moan Angela’s name like that made her so horny.

She pumped faster and faster until Hana was begging to cum. “Please! I need to cum!” Hana’s hands were tangled in the blonde’s hair.

Soon Hana was gathering up enough to climax, “Angela I'm so close- I-” Hana could finish as Angela started to finger fuck her harder.

Hana’s moaned loudly and her back lifted from the couch as she climaxes, “Omg! Omg! Oh my God!” Hana moans as Angela milks her.

The clear liquid running down Angela's wrist, "Was that good?" Angela asks after the girl is done with her after shocks.

After they are done, Hana lays on her back looking up at the ceiling.

“Th-Thank you… For everything” Hana says taking Angela’s hand.

“It's nothing… Don't mention it” Angela smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Like & Kudos


End file.
